


Арахис

by Thexalux



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Все знают, что от сладкого создаётся ощущение радости; только не все сладкое любят.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 2





	Арахис

**Author's Note:**

> 2013 год

Гокудера не любит сладкого, с горечью думает Тсуна. Это не укладывается в его голове — как можно не любить сладостей. От предложенных им самим Хаято только вежливо отказывается, чуть смущенно повторяя: «Спасибо, Десятый, что думаете обо мне, но мне не хочется, простите...». Всем остальным он яростно кричит, что ненавидит сладкое и нечего подсовывать ему эту гадость сто раз на дню.

И Тсуну это отчего-то безумно расстраивает. Когда-то давно мама говорила ему, что сладкое позволяет почувствовать себя счастливым и радостным. И она была права. Но Гокудера не переносит сладкого, ходит всегда нервный и улыбается, кажется, даже немного отчаянно. Тсуне всё кажется, что у Гокудеры другое счастье — будто чем-то омрачённое. И Тсуна переживал, и беспокоился очень, но поделать ничего не мог.

Вот только не выходило это из его головы. Возможно, уверял он себя, это просто прихоть, но ему хотелось, очень хотелось, увидеть Хаято счастливым по-настоящему.

А у Хаято, казалось, было всего две страсти: динамит и Десятый. Но Тсуна точно знал, что ни первое, ни второе не сможет сделать Гокудеру действительно счастливым.

Хотя, подумалось ему однажды, может и стоит искать ответ где-то рядом. И Тсуна откопал в букинистическом магазине книжку про взрывчатые вещества. Увы, это ничего не дало. Изучая химию и физику, он всё равно терялся в описании нитроглицеринов и часовых механизмов. Он перерыл множество книг — по его мнению, даже больше, чем за все пятнадцать лет до этого, — но нужного так и не нашёл. Расстроившись и окончательно отчаявшись, Тсуна отложил фолианты и занялся математикой. 

Полторы недели он ходил как в воду опущенный — Гокудера себе места не находил, — пока ответ не пришёл сам собой. 

Это случилось во вторник вечером, после сложного теста по пресловутой математике, который Тсуна с вероятностью в девяносто девять процентов написал не более, чем на двадцать баллов; один процент шёл на то, что занятия с Гокудерой всё же помогли. Оставшись в доме в полном одиночестве, он, опустошённый, прошёл в гостиную и наткнулся на открытый научно-популярный журнал, который так любила мама. На открытой страничке, привлекая внимание синим фоном, значилась надпись «Интересные факты». Глянув в колонку со скуки, Тсуна чуть не рухнул на пол.

Весь упаднический настрой мгновенно исчез, и Тсуна бросился к себе в комнату за копилкой, а затем быстро выбежал на улицу.

Первым маркером в «Интересных фактах» значилось следующее:

«Арахис — один из ингредиентов динамита».

***

— Гокудера-кун! Гокудера-кун! — Тсуна подбегает к хранителю с сияющими глазами. Он ниже, смотрит снизу-вверх так воодушевлённо, что внутри у Хаято что-то внезапно ёкает. — Можно тебя на минуту?

— Да, Десятый, конечно, — как и всегда отвечает Гокудера и улыбается. Он всегда улыбается, когда Тсуна к нему обращается.

Они поднимаются на крышу, и Тсуна наконец позволяет себе отдышаться. Спустя несколько секунд он поворачивается к Гокудере лицом, он серьёзен и сосредоточен. Поджимает губы и начинает:

— Гокудера-кун, знаешь, — на его лице медленно появляется застенчивая улыбка. Так улыбаться, отмечает про себя Гокудера, может только его Десятый. — Я тут недавно прочёл кое-что...

Он суёт руку в карман и достаёт оттуда небольшой пакетик, кулёк. Гокудера смотрит удивлённо и с интересом, а Тсуна продолжает, краснея всё больше.

— Я много думал... Гокудера-кун, я помню, ты не любишь сладкое, да, но... Сладкое — оно позволяет почувствовать себя счастливым. Последнее время ты будто сам не свой, ну и вот...

Тсуна протягивает Гокудере кулёк, держа его сложенными лодочкой ладонями, и смотрит испуганно сквозь чёлку. 

— Я недавно прочёл, что арахис входит в состав динамита и подумал: может, хоть арахис тебе понравится... Попробуй, пожалуйста, — Тсуна поднимает голову и смотрит так отчаянно, будто заплачет, если Гокудера откажется, и последний сдаётся, протягивая руку к ладоням Тсуны. 

Мимолётное касание, но Тсуну царапает поразительный холод рук Хаято, и он непроизвольно перехватывает его пальцы.

— У тебя такие руки холодные, — обеспокоенно говорит он, а Гокудера только смущённо отводит взгляд. 

— Всё хорошо, Десятый, спасибо за арахис, — он скромно улыбается, — я и не знал про него... В смысле, что он со взрывчаткой связан.

Тсуна улыбается в ответ, и Гокудера, не удержавшись, перехватывает его взгляд.

Они стоят так ещё несколько минут — глядя друг другу в глаза, едва касаясь друг друга, — а потом звенит звонок.


End file.
